un amor perdido
by tomoyonya
Summary: este fic se trata de que trina se enoja con correy por romper la foto favorita de nick y ella en venganza ase que correy y laney terminen .ok soy mala resumiendo pero denme la oportunidad


La canción que pondré en esta parte se llama lie es de luka Megurine

Correy: TRINA COMO PUDISTE TE ODIOOO ¡!

Trina: correy yo…

Trina no pudo seguir pues correy se encerró en su cuarto

Mina: te dije que no debías hacer eso trina

Trina: lo se pero no creí todo resultara asi

EL LA TARDE DEL DIA ANTERIOR

Correy rompió la foto favorita de trina y ella juro venganza

EN EL CUARTO DE TRINA

Trina: MINAAA -grito de todo pulmón-

Mina: si trina?

Trina: necesito vengarme debo hacer algo horrendo algo que compense lo que hiso

Mina: como que?

Trina: mmm…..HAY YA SEEEE HARE QUE…..ROMPA CON LANEY MUAJAJAJAJA

Mina: no crees que es demasiado por una foto de Nick

Trina: noo era mi foto favorita se lo merece además de que lado estas del mío o el de correy

Mina: el tuyo trina pero correy de verdad ama a lenay y creo que jamas te perdonara si haces esto

Trina: claro que no el me ama nos pelearemos pero igual nos queremos jamas me odiaría

Nación de autora (osea mua xD)

Y así trina y mina robaron el celular de correy para poder en marcha su plan

Whatsapp

Trina: (n/a le pondré haci pero los mensajes están hechos desde el celular de correy) hola laney

Laney: hola correy que pasa?

Trina: necesito decirte algo

Laney: ok donde nos juntamos

Trina: em no es algo muy importante

Laney: ok dime

Trina: ok te quería decir que terminamos y que nunca te ame solo Sali contigo por pena no te quiero volver a ver

Laney: QUEE!

Trina: lo que oíste ahora déjame en paz

Laney: bien terminemos!

Fin del whatsapp

Trina: ajajajajaja fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé vamos mina

Mina: si trina… -entre susurros perdón correy -

Trina: dijiste algo?

Mina: no no dije nada-dice mina algo triste-

A la hora del ensayo

Laney fue la primera en llegar

Correy: hola laney- le da un beso-

Laney: QUE TE PASA! –ella le da una cachetada – no me vuelvas a tocar-

Correy: laney… que sucede?

Laney: ¿Cómo que que sucede? Como te atreves a terminarme por teléfono

Correy: de que hablas laney yo jamas te terminaría…. Yo te amo

Laney: JA si claro como no solo fui un juego para ti y nada mas

Correy: eso no es verdad laney

Laney: a no? – laney le muestra todos los mensajes que le mando trina – adiós corry- laney agacha la cabeza y sale corriendo –

Correy: LANEYY ESPERA!

Kin y kon vienen llegando

Kin: hola chicos – laney pasa por al lado de kin diciéndole – adios kin en ese momento kin se da la vuelta rápidamente viendo como laney se va corriendo-

Correy: KIN POE QUE NO LA DETUVISTE!

Kin: espera no te desquites con migo

Correy tienes razón vamos a buscar laney

los "gemelos" dicen al unisono sii muy preocupados

y asi los tres chicos salieron a buscar a su amga pero no la encontraron por ninguna parte ni en su casa .

luego de analizar determinadamente correy se dio cuenta de que la única culpable era trina ya que es la única que a tenido su celular

y asi los tres chicos corrieron hacia el garaje

TRINAAA

Trina: a hola correy como estas?

Correy: nada de como estas!- Grita molesto mostrándole el celular-

Trina: a eso pues veras ESTO ES TU CULPA

Correy: mi culpa?

Trina: si tu culpa tu rompiste mi foto favorita de …..

Correy: UNA FOTO ARRUINASTE MI RRELACION POR UNA FOTO

Trina: bueno yooo…

Correy: TRINA COMO PUDISTE TE ODIOOO ¡!

Trina: correy yo…

Trina no pudo seguir pues correy se encerró en su cuarto

En el cuarto de correy

Correy para que nadie entre puso su cómoda en la puerta asi no entrarían

(como pudo como pudo es mi hermana debería estar feliz por mi se que nos peleamos pero esta vez no la perdonare JAMAS)

Correy ya no aguanta mas y se largo llorar el trataba de no hacerlo pero no lo logra ya que cada vez le venia a la mente laney y su hermosa sonrisa asi estuvo hasta quedarse dormido.

pov laney

Laney estaba en el bosque en una banca alejada de todos ya eran las 10:00pm

Laney: correy….IDOTAAA

Me pongo a cantar

Oooh oooh ohhhh

¿Por qué no puede ser perfecto?

Este amor ni siquiera es real.

¿Por qué no lloro por ti?

Este amor estaba muerto desde el comienzo.

No te quiero.

No te necesito.

Te olvidare.

No importa.

Seguiré el juego.

Escribiendo nuestra canción.

Somos perfectos.

Te amo.

No,

Todo está mal.

¿Por qué no te has ido?

Sé que no eres,

tan fuerte.

No me escuches.

Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices.

Las mentiras a las que sucumbes felizmente ignorante.

No se cómo no puedes ver a través de mi fachada.

No te quiero.

No te necesito.

Te olvidare.

No importa.

Seguiré el juego.

Escribiendo nuestra canción.

Somos perfectos.

Te amo.

No

Todo está mal.

¿Por qué no te has ido?

Sé que no eres tan fuerte.

No me escuches.

Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices.

Y puede que algún día yo llegare a ver tu sonrisa

En los brazos de alguien que te amé como yo lo hago.

No, todo está mal.

¿Por qué no te has ido?

Sé que no eres tan fuerte.

No me escuches.

Nosotros siempre estaremos tan perfectamente felices...

Laney se pone a llorar

Lenny: laney?

Laney:lenny –se seca las lagrimas rápidamente-que haces aquí?

Lenny: aquí vengo a pensar que te pasa y esa canción…..

Laney: me escuchas?

Lenny: - aciente – que sucede que te hiso correy

Laney:el….. –no agunate mas y me pongo a llorar y me agarro de la camisa de lenny-

Lenny: laney…. –el me agarro y me abrazo para que me desahogara

Luego de un tiempo pare de llorar entre medias me salin una uqe otra lagrima

Lenny: y bien me diras que te sucede

Laney le conto todo lo que sucedió

Lenny: ESE MALDITO COMO SE ATREVE A TERMINARTE POR TELEFONO NO SE LO PERDONARE

Pero conociendo a correy se que no lo haría jamas me suena muy raro

Bueno volvamos tus padres de ben de estar demasiado preocupados

Laney : si

Y asi laney y lenny se fueron lenny dejo a lenay a su casa y luego se fue

Continuara ….

ESTOY LISTA PARA QUE MATEN NO SE PREOCUPEN LANEY SE RECONCILEARAN O NO?

TRINA LOGRARA EDSCULPARSE CON SU HERMANO AVERIGUENLO EN PROX FIC AH Y POR CIERTO SE QUE MIS FIC NO TIENEN PUNTOS O COMAS LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO DONDE PONERLAS LO SE SOY UNA MIERDA EN ESO ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN ESO :C


End file.
